Trouble is a 6 Letter Word
by ashes88
Summary: Bella Swan is starting her third year at university, choosing to live with her wacky friend Alice and her brother Emmett in a house with three other people. So when one new roommate creates a bit of trouble, will Bella live it up or will she chicken out?


Prologue

I wish i could tell you that things were different for me, that i had found true love after years of looking for the one who would capture my heart. I unfortunately found myself countinually lonely, home on friday and saturday nights by myself, curled up on the couch watching yet another romantic movie praying that someday i would be that lucky. You know they ones i am talking about, where the woman realizes that the man of her dreams has always been with her, and at the very end they share a kiss that would leave you breathless if it happened to you. I dreamed of those kisses, the one that left me weak that the knees, lips tingling with the electricity that true love spared.

I found love once, many years ago at a young age, only to be let down by the tragic news that it was not to last, that fate had chosen to changes its mind. It broke my heart but also made me stronger, wiser, causious. It made me examine my hopes and dreams for my future and my future with love.

So the day that i began my third year of university i did not even consider the possibility that i would fall in love. I had gone so long without the comforts of a non plutanic relationship that did not even think about the ramifications that would occur with my move into co-ed upper classman housing in the townhomes in campus.

Chapter 1

I pulled my truck into the university, aware at the sheer mass of new students, starting college, and most, leaving their parents for the first time in their entire life. I drove past the freshman dormitories and then future onto campus past the biology labatory and the political science building to the back part of campus that held greek row and what we upperclassmen like to call "the suburb". "The suburb" was rows of houses that had been part of a local neighborhood until the university bought them out and made the townhomes into upperclassmen housing, a better alternative to living in an apartment off campus. I had been lucky enough to get into one of the large homes in "the suburb", along with my best friend Alice and my brother Emmett. There were a total of 4 bedrooms in the house, two doubles and two singles. I had chosen to room with Alice and Emmett had gotten a room of his own. The other rooms in the house had been assigned but we had yet to find out who our other roommates would be.

I pulled up to a large victorian style home on the south side of the 'burb and killing the engine to my old chevy truck, the rumbling dying out quickly, hearing my brother's jeep doing the same behind me. I pulled the keys out of the ignition as the door to my truck was forcefully ripped open with a groan from the hinges. I turned to see my brother grinning, his teeth sparkling in the light of the sun.

"This place is huge" I said, jumping out of the truck and slamming the heavy door closed, looking up at the old style cream victorian house, it's every surface screaming of vintage. It reminded me so much of the houses i saw so often in old movie, where the girl would get a goodnight kiss on the porch after an exquiset day with her prince charming.

"Well come on girly, we gonna move in or you just want to pitch a tent right here." Emmett said, pulling me towards the back of the truck. Laughing as i pulled my self out the of daze, i stumbled along with Emmett, tripping over my own feet.

We began pulling things out of the back of the truck placing the many boxes and the mattresses on the lawn. As we pulled out the last box i heard the soft purr that i knew so well, seeing the yellow porshe skid to a stop behind Emmett's Jeep. Alice quickly jumped out running over and jumping on me, immediately knocking us back on to the lawn, giggling like fools.

"Oh my god, Bella I missed you so much!" Alice said, jumping back up and lending me a hand as a got up, brushing the grass off the back of my jeans.

"Alice i saw you all of three weeks ago when you were in Forks with us" I laughed, Alice looping her arm in mine dragging me up the walk way towards the porch.

"I know, I know, but i was just so lonely and i didn't have my shopping buddy and well let me tell you it's sad picking out clothes for you when your not there to wine about me buying you clothing."

"Oh Ali you didn't." I wined, just as she laughed at the pout that had graced my face. Alice had taken to buying me things all the time, claiming that my lack of style did not help with my lack of a love life.

For the past three years, my best friend had been trying to make me in to the model she claimed that i was. I, however, saw myself as just plain old Bella, the girl who was terribly clumsy, had plain, dull straight brown hair, and square black glasses that made me look slightly geeky if i say so myself. Alice, on the other hand, was the picturesque girl who i wish i could be. She was nimble, never tripping though life, choosing to dance instead, and had pixie like features that reminded me some what of Audrey Hepburn; Alice's craziness matching that of Hepburn's character in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Alice alluded to greatness; one could see it in the repect she demanded from others, as well as the air in which she held herself through out the day. She did not shy away from things, nor did she try and become invisible to attention. Alice's energy seemed to touch each and every person she came across, though in most cases people were in awe of how someone so tiny could have some much energy, there were times when i myself couldn't help but pull from Alice's good mood to supply my own.

We pulled up on to the porch, sitting on a swing that was situated off to the side, only supplying my brain with more images of hollywood movies and the perfect date that i wish that i could experience. Alice and I began to swing slowly, watching as cars pulled up in other driveways, students jumping out and hugging their friends in greating.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Alice looked over at me, her face serious with concern.

"Talk about what Alice?" I looked at her in confusion. I looked over at the house next door, seeing a couple intertwined under a tree in the front yard. The boy was listen to his girlfriend who was reading a book outloud; her head rested on his chest, his arm around her waist. He bent his head a little kissing the top of her head slowly,a smile reaching her eyes as she continued to read, one of his hands lightly combing through the girls blond locks. I found a sigh escaping my mouth as i looked away and over to Emmett who had moved on to pulling boxes out of his jeep.

"Bella, i know that look. That's the look you get when there is something bothering you."

"Just a little lonely, i guess. I mean don't you ever wish that some great guy will come along, sweep you off your feet" at this I looked over at Alice for a moment before turning my head back towards the lawn. "I want true love, i do. but sometimes i would just like a date. I have been thinking more about this and i think it's time i do something about it." I gave Alice a meaningful look.

"Are you saying what i think your say?" Alice started to bounce slightly. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Yes Alice. I am finally giving you permission to give me a make-over. Granted nothing to drastic, i don't want to change myself completely. But i think your right that i need to present myself more positively."

"Awww, Bella. You are perfect the way you are. The only think i am going to change is your wardrobe, because lets face it, your fasion sense has something to be desired." She chuckled, putting and arm around my shoulder. "But other than that, a guy would be crazy not to ask you out. Maybe now that your willing to put yourself out there you'll find mister perfect."

I smiled at this hugging Alice around the waste.

"So what about you Alice? Got any men that you are thinking about trying out this year?"

"Well, i am not sure yet. But i have a feeling that the man of my dreams will find me soon enough." A dazed look came across Alice's face as she began to day dream about her mister perfect.

It was at that point that i heard a grunt and looked up to see Emmett trying to carry Alice's suitcases to the door. While my brother was well build, playing football for the university team, he always had trouble with the sheer weight that came with carrying Alice's suitcases.

"Geeze Alice are you packing bricks in here? It seems like these get heavier every year." Emmett grunted putting down her suitcases next to all our other belongings that had seemed to materialize on the porch. Emmett pulled a key out of his back pocket and pushed it into the deadbolt. "So who's ready to see the inside of this place?"

Alice and i got up off the porch swing and made our way over to Emmett as he opened up the beautiful glass door. We walked into the entryway, seeing the beautiful stair case that split into two seperate staircases half way up, a small landing between them. To the left i could see what would be the expansive diningroom, while to my right was the large room that would be the livingroom. I stuck my head through the archway that led to the diningroom noticing a swinging wood door, i found myself drawn towards it. I was not at all suprised that behind this door was the kitchen, my favorite room in any house, but i was floored by the expensive equiptment that was situated within the kitchen, all new appliances. Before i could even recognize what i was doing, a scream of sheer delight exited my mouth. This action, however, had Emmett running into the kitchen almost knocking me down in the process.

"What? What wrong?" His eyes scanning the room for any type of danger.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Emmett look at this stove, do you see this? do you see this oven? It is a double oven. OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME."

Realizing that my reaction was not one of terror, Emmett chuckled hardily, his booming voice echoing off the marble of the counters and the breakfast island. He came up behind me, pulling me into a hug as i continued to bounce up and down in excitement. Cooking had become an outlet for me and back at home our kitchen was tiny and the appliances were from the late 70s. With this kitchen i was going to be able to do anything, cook anything and everything, forget sharing a room with Alice, I would probably be in here all the time. Emmett pulled me out of my revery by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, walking back towards the entrance hall laughing.

"Emmett Swan, you put me down this instant or i swear to go i won't make you any more of those fudgey brownies you like" I shreked, pounding his back with my tiny fist. But this only caused Emmett to laugh harder as he swated my butt once.

"Oh no i am so not letting you down. Because if I do then you will go right back to that kitchen and veg out in your day dreams again and i would rather you help unpack first."

As Emmett stepped into the entryway he made an ubrupt stop, jolting my body slightly.

"Emmett, Bella, met our new roommates" I heard Alice's voice say from the other side of the room. 


End file.
